Best Friends?
by ImintheTribeMikey
Summary: 'but 'Just friends' don't look at each other like that.' we're best friends, but i'm trying to be okay with that.
1. Chapter 1

AN:**HEY GUYS! This is the new story I'm writing.I know this is used a lot with the whole Tris and Tobias are best friends and Tobias needs help to repel the sluts (excuse my language) But I really like these and you can never go wrong with a little best friend romance eh? I should be updating this everyday since it is summer so Yay for that *Croud cheers* K so if you actually bothered reading this you know I DON'T OWN ANY DIVERGENT CHARACTERS! and if you think I do then you must have issues because I just said I didn't own further ado lets get this story started! *music plays in backround***

* * *

Im on my bed listening to Bastille when my phone rings.I see Tobias's picture blaring up at my from my phone.I smile,Tobias and I have been friends ever since I could basically brother and sister, we spend every second of everyday together and are affectionate toward each other in a 'friendly' way.

I hit the answer button, grinning.

"Hey Trissypoo, I need to ask you something."Tobias says.

"Ok shoot."

He coughs,"Well it isn't something I could really say over the phone so can I just come over?"

I laugh."Why are you asking? Of course you can!" He chuckles from the other side of the phone.

"Thanks Tris I will be right over."

"Ok, see yah!" I say in a singsong voice.

"Bye Tris!"The line goes dead.I sigh,what is so important he needs to come over here and ask about? What if-

I am cut of from my thinking due to a tap on the window, I walk over and unlatch the bolt then pull the window open.I am meeted with Tobias's face inches from mine.I scream and jump just laughs and climbs in.

"I thought I told you I was coming over?" He says with a annoying smirk planted on his face.

"Jeez, I didn't expect you to be right there when I opened the window!"I exclaim clutching my heart.

He laughs, then his face goes straight."So I needed to ask you a favor..."

I nod and sit down on my bed."Shoot." I say leaning back.

He scratches the nape of his neck."So you know how Lauren and Nita are always hitting on me?"

I nod."Well I was thinking, if I had a girlfriend they would leave me alone."

"And?" He looks at a picture of us on the beach when I was 13 and he was 15."Well I was thinking if you were my fake girlfriend then they would leave me alone."

My face goes slack, I groan loudly and shove a pillow into my face

"TRIS YOU OKAY UP THERE?" My mom yells from the kitchen.

"Yeah just uh dealing with lady issues!"I yell.

I sit up and look at Tobias."So you want _Me_ to be your fake girlfriend.."I say slowly, he nods.

Then I loose it.

"Tobias Andrew Eaton this could ruin out friendship! And that means we have to act all lovey dovey in front of others!"I Yell.

He shrugs."It wouldn't take much convincing because most people think that were dating already."

"But Toby, what happens when we break up? Because I don't want to loose you!"

"I know but please Tris?" He says, giving me puppy dog eyes that make me melt.

I think."Beg." I say.

He gets down on one knee."Would you Beatrice Elizabeth Prior do me the honor to make me the happiest man alive and be my fake girlfriend?"I tilt my head and tap my chin.

"Well since you begged, yes!"He jumps up and hugs me."THANKYOU SO MUCH TRISSY!"He lifts me up and twirl me around.I squeal, He puts me over his shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW TOBY!" He laughs and walks out of my room down the stairs.

"But Trissy isn't it time for some spaghetti?"He asks me with a british accent.I sigh as he walks into the kitchen and sets me down."Well as much as I would love to stay for dinner, I think my dad would want me home."He says to my mother.

When did he get so proper."Okay sweetie." My mom really close so my family kind of calls him sugar names, but he doesn't mind."Ok, Oh and Tris Im picking you up for school tomorrow remember?" "Yeah." I say with a winks at me and walks out of the house.

**DON'T MIND ME :D IMMA JUST A PAGE BRAKE!-**

I wake up to my stupid alarm clock.I drowsily look at it and see it is 7:55! I have school in 5 minutes!I scramble to my closet and pull out a red crop top and some high waisted black shorts.I pull it on and throw my hair up into a bun.I put on a minimal amount of makeup the way I know Toby likes it and walk downstairs.I don't have much time for a big meal, so I grab a muffin then pull on my red high tops with silver accents and sit down at the counter.I sit there reading when the doorbell rings.I get up and grab my bag, then open the door. "Hey _sweet thang!"_ I scoff."Yeah, just get to school before decides to murder us!" He takes his hand in mine, and we walk towards his old truck.I hop in on the passenger side, Toby gets in on the drivers side and starts the ignition.**  
**

"Ooh, this is my JAM!" I screech turning up the volume, ignoring Tobias's protests.

Saturday morning jumped out of bed  
And put on my best suit  
Got in my car and raced like a jet  
All the way to you  
Knocked on your door with heart in my hand  
To ask you a question  
'Cause I know that you're an old-fashioned man, yeah

Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?  
Say yes, say yes 'cause I need to know  
You say I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die  
Tough luck, my friend, but the answer is 'No'

Why you gotta be so rude?  
Don't you know I'm human too?  
Why you gotta be so rude?  
I'm gonna marry her anyway

Marry that girl  
Marry her anyway  
Marry that girl  
Yeah, no matter what you say  
Marry that girl  
And we'll be a family  
Why you gotta be so  
Rude

I hate to do this, you leave no choice  
Can't live without her  
Love me or hate me we will be boys  
Standing at that altar  
Or we will run away  
To another galaxy, you know  
You know she's in love with me  
She will go anywhere I go

Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?  
Say yes, say yes 'cause I need to know  
You say I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die  
Tough luck, my friend, 'cause the answer's still 'No"

Why you gotta be so rude?  
Don't you know I'm human too?  
Why you gotta be so rude?  
I'm gonna marry her anyway

Marry that girl  
Marry her anyway  
Marry that girl  
No matter what you say  
Marry that girl  
And we'll be a family  
Why you gotta be so  
Rude  
Rude

Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?  
Say yes, say yes 'cause I need to know  
You say, I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die  
Tough luck, my friend, but 'No' still means 'No'!

Why you gotta be so rude?  
Don't you know I'm human too?  
Why you gotta be so rude?  
I'm gonna marry her anyway

Marry that girl  
Marry her anyway  
Marry that girl  
No matter what you say  
Marry that girl  
And we'll be a family  
Why you gotta be so  
Rude  
Why you gotta be so  
Rude  
Why you gotta be so rude?

"Tris, your really good you know?" I stick out my tongue and hop out of the car."Crap, were 3 minutes late!"he laughs and hugs me so that I'm pressed to his side.I blush and look down at our grabs my hand and intertwines our fingers together.

"Ready?" He asks squeezes my hand.

"Ready." I squeeze his, and we start towards our first period.

* * *

**Ok so this was actually an edited version of one of my first stories! So please R&R!**

**XXX**

**DauntlessTribute46**


	2. Tacos

**Ok so I just decided to update this now because I'm really bored.**

**XXX**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Tris POV:

Toby and I quickly go to our lockers, to grab our books for English with Mrs. Green, I grab his hand and we walk to Mrs. feels so natural holding his hand, his warm callosed hand, holding my small petite one.I smile and squeeze his huge hand, he squeezes back smiling at me.

When we open the door, all heads turn in our direction.I blush at all the attention suddenly on us, so I quickly make my way to the back of the classroom where there are conveniently two open seats.I pull Tobias behind me and force him into one chair, me taking the other. thankfully just let us go with a raised eyebrow at our intertwined hands."Ok now that all of us are here, lets get started on prepositions!" I inwardly groan and hit my head against the desk, causing Tobias to chuckle under his breath. I stick my tongue out at him, then grab my english notebook to start taking notes.

**PageBreak-PageBreak-PageBreak-PageBreak-TobiasEatonIsHot-PageBreak-PageBreak**

Hand in hand, Tobias and I walk out of walk to the lockers to change our books, when we see the rest of the gang."Hey guys!" I say as we walk up to them."Hi Tris, care to tell us something?" Christina gestures to Tobias's and I intertwined hands."I don't know what your talking about." I blush and look at my feet, Tobias's ears tinted red."Pay up Uriah!" Uriah passes Zeke a 20 dollar bill."You betted on us?" Tobias steps forward, giving the brothers a look that could kill."Uh- of course not, why would you think that?" Uriah stutters out, itching his neck."What did you bet?" I say stepping beside Tobias."How long it would take until you two hook up." Zeke gestures to the both of us."You two are together right?" Marlene questions walking to Uriah's side."Yeah, he asked my out last night." I hold up our hands, showing squeals fill the hallway, I cover my ears and search for the source Christina , Shauna, Marlene, and_ Uriah _stand huddled together."Sometimes I wonder if you gay Uriah." Will says shaking his head. Uriah fakes a gasp, then clutches his heart."What? I can't be excited that my OTP finally came true?That FourTris now exists?" He gasps and throws back his head dramatically.I laugh and grab Toby's hand."Well I don't know about you, but I really want some Tacos." I rub my stomach and look at the gang."Plus were late for lunch." Uriah cusses loudly and starts running towards the cafeteria, pulling a reluctant Marlene behind him.I laugh and start pulling Tobias, muttering something along the lines of "Tacos" and "Hungry."

I plop down in a seat next to Tobias, who wraps an arm around my waist as I start eating my beloved is eating some nachos, why would he eat nachos when there are perfectly good Tacos?

"Fourrr, why are you eating nachos instead of Tacos?" he chuckles at my remark."Well my dear Trissy, I didn't want a taco." He bops my nose and shoves a large nacho in his mouth."Why would you not want one, they are like magical rainbows that shine in the sun!" Uriah cuts in, I nod excitedly and give Toby a bit of my taco.I place it in his mouth then close his jaw, making him chew it."Now swallow! Ta-da!" I do jazz hands and eat my remaining taco.

"Trissy why didn't you give me some?" Uriah pouts and shoves cake in his face."Because Uri, Four is my boyfriend!" My heart flutters at the simple word, thrown around so pouts and eats more of his cake.I turn to Toby,"So, boyfriend, when is our first official date?" I say to him."I was thinking we could go out to the movies, to see that new movie Divergent!" He says.I nod excitedly and grab his hand under the table."I have been dying to see that movie! Remember when I read the trilogy? I was in mourning for months!" I hugs Toby and kiss his cheek, in a friendly way of blushes, but grins."Ok so I was thinking Friday?" I nod, friday was smiles, then grabs Zeke's cake."Hey I was eating that!" Zeke yells."Yeah, now I am!" he takes a large bite and winks at me.

* * *

**Did you love it? Hate it? Pretty crappy start, we were watching the Wedding planner so I was distracted towards the Please R&R!**

**XXX**

**Livi 3**


	3. Swimming

**Hey guys! so I have been having friend issues so that partly why this wasn't up earlier.I made an AWESOME chapter but my computer died before I saved it, ERGH!**

**Hope you like it? **

**XOX**

* * *

Tris POV

After school, Tobias and I walk to his car hand in sky is sunny and bright, causing us to have are matching Ray Bans on. It has to be at least 90 degrees outside today, and it just makes my mood unlocks his truck and opens the door for me."M'lady." He bows and lets me by him and into the car, He shuts the door and hops in on the driver side and starts the ignition then turns on the radio, Wiggle is playing by Jason Derulo.I gasp and start frantically hitting his arm as he attempts to back slams on the breaks, yielding to a on coming Honda."Shit." He curses, I blush and sink back into my notices and softens his face."It wasn't your fault Tris, it just startled me." I nod and start bobbing my head to the both roll down our windows and bob our heads to the soon pull into my driveway all I'm thinking of is going to the pool.I hop out and drag Tobias into the house.

"So Toby, You want to go swimming?" I ask sitting next to him on my was in basket ball shorts and nothing else because of the nods."Okay I think I have some of your swim trunks here so just check in my closet."I instruct soon grins goofily before asking,"Hey Tris can I pick out your swim suit?" I raise my eyebrow in gives me the most adorable puppy dog face, I just have to now."Ok, just nothing to bad." I busy myself with cleaning my room when I am picked up and shoved in a bathroom with a swimsuit.I look at the swim suit and it is a dark blue fringe bikini with red to bad, for Tobias.I slip on the bottoms and the top, then step out of the bathroom.

I see Tobias playing on his phone in dark blue swim trunks, the same color as my top."Tobiasss."I say in a sing song looks up and gives me a lazy grin."Like it?" He asks."You cute little bastard, you planned this!" He chuckles and walks over to me."I know, but I like it when we match."He says into my ear.I giggle and start to walk downstairs, Tobias in is in the kitchen typing on the computer when we walk, she looks up and smiles."a little birdy told me that you two started dating." She says, and he hugs me to his bare torso."Yep, asked her last night." He bops my nose and looks at me with sparkling eyes, me returning the look."Aw I need to take a picture of you two, hold on." She hurriedly gets up and searches in her purse I bought her for her pulls out her phone and ushers us outside to 'get better lighting'. I hop on his back and lean down to kiss his cheek when the photo snaps."Oh that is christmas card worthy!" she gushes."Mrs. Prior, send that to me."Tobias says, not letting his gaze leave mine."Will do, two have fun!" With that she walks back inside and shuts the sliding glass door."Want to play dipple?" I ask Tobias."Oh yeah, but I'm gonna kick your adorable ass!" I blush and go find a water bottle cap to use.I find one laying from earlier in the summer and go over to the diving board, Tobias is to the right of me on the side of the pool.I throw the cap in front of me in the water, then pencil dive onto my way down I attempt to grab the small cap, but to no avail.I surface and see Tobias looking around the pool for it.I make large purposeful waves to assure that he doesn't spot it.I hop out of the pool as he dives in.I don't see it when he surfaces, all I see is that big smirk."Dipple."He say and holds up the cap.I groan."Why are you so damn good at this!" I walk over to the right side of him as he throws the cap."Because I have skill and a cute bootie." He slaps his butt before jumping on top of the cap.I roll my eyes and watch him resurface."Dipple." He says cockily."First try? Why did I play with you again?" I ask myself more than replies anyway."Because you like my sexy bootie."He pulls himself out of the water, his muscles bulging."Yeah yeah, my turn!"

After about an hour of losing to 'Mr. Bootie' as he calls himself, we decide just to swim around and play.I cannon ball into the water creating barley a splash, and swim over to Toby and hop on his starts turning around acting confused."Hmm I wonder where Tris went." He says playfully.I kiss his cheek and he fakes surprise."Oh my lord! What was that!" He starts turning around faster, making me squeeze harder to stay on."Oh Trissy, where are you?" He makes his way towards the deep end, me still attached to his swims into the deep end and suddenly goes under water, shaking me off.I surface and hug him, he hugs back and paddles us over to the side of the pool."Remember when we used to play that when we were younger?" He asks me softly, caressing my cheek.I nod and wrap my legs around his torso."I remember how small you used to be, you were so brave, you still are." He whispers in my ear."I remember how we went to the amusement park, and I was scared to ride the roller coasters, but you held my hand and told me it was alright."I smile at the memory and breath him in."I remember when you dared me to kiss you, and ran when I tried, I caught you and kissed you." I blush and move so I'm staring in his eyes."That was the best kiss I've ever had." He smiles at me and kisses my forehead."I love you Beatrice Dian Prior, I am in love with you."I start crying into his neck, and he rubs my back and whispers in my ear."Tobias, I love you too, but I'm scared that are friendship will perish." He smiles sadly."One day Tobias." I look into the deep blue eyes of my childhood and get lost."At least let me do this." He crashes his lips with mine and pauses momentarily at his message.I slowly start to kiss back, but he pulls away."Um we should probably go get out." I say, my cheeks nods and rubs his neck.I pull myself out of the pool and grab my towel."Tris, I'm sorry about the kiss." I look at him."I loved it, but I'm scared we will ruin everything we have now.I just want to wait." He Nods and pulls me into a bone crushing hug.

"You, Beatrice Prior, are worth the wait."

* * *

**So that was that..Yeah um please tell me if you liked it or not, I hope you did considering how much I worked on and sorry for any mistakes, I tried to fix them but sometimes I miss em**

**Byeee!**

**DauntlessTribute46**


	4. They're about losing you

Tobias POV

"After Tris and I went swimming, we head back upstairs to change.I grab some sweat pants and a T-shirt, and put on an OBEY laughs at my choice of clothes, and starts getting undressed.I sit down on her bed as she puts on her undergarments, and smile as she flips her hair over her shoulder."Are you watching me? You perv." She turns around and pokes my stomach playfully.

""What's wrong with watching? Besides your just so damn cute when you mad." I smirk and look down at my scoffs and turns around, fully dressed now."Your damn cute when your cocky mister 'Bootie'" she puts air quotes around bootie and climbs in my lap."What do you want to watch?" she flicks on the television and looks back at me."Big bang theory." she nods then turns to Fox, then snuggles into my back.I wrap a strong arm around her waist and start to lightly tickle eyes widen and she struggles to get away under my tight grasp.I start to tickle her arms, where she is most starts laughing and jerking away, like a dolphin.I laugh and pull her to me."You looked like a dolphin." I tell laughs and turns to watch Sheldon defend his 'spot' on the couch."And who is even ticklish on their arms?" I smirk and she hits me."Shut up, Sheldon is on." She puts a finger to my mouth, and I lick just wipes it on the bed and watches the show.

Tris POV

"After 3 hours of Big bang theory, Toby is fast asleep, holding me in a bone crushing grasp.I don't even try to wiggle out, I like his arms around me, and I'm on the verge of sleep myself.I lazily look at the analog clock beside my bed and see its almost four in the afternoon.I sigh and snuggle closer to Tobias and start to slip into oblivion.

I stand in a field, one that has tall grass that tickles my legs.I look around and spot Tobias ahead of me, his strong arms open wide, for embrace.I start to run towards him, but I can't seem to move fast enough.I start calling his name, he motions me towards his embrace.I continue trying to run, but my feet are stuck in a pit of sees and drops his embrace, frowning starts to walk for me, but a loud bang makes him drops to his knees and falls on his face, dead.I start screaming and crying, and soon break free of the mud.I come running for him, and once I reach him all I'm thinking is, emYou couldn't save selfish bastard./em I scream and bury my face in his sopping blood mixing with my tears.

"~DREAMS OUT PEACE!~

"I wake up clutching Tobias and looks at me with relief filled hugs me and I wrap my arms around his neck, sobbing uncontrollably."I thought you were dead, you died." I whisper to myself."whats wrong Bea?" he asks me rubbing circles in my back."You got killed, I couldn't save you, I-i Thought I lost you." He shakes his head."I'll always be there, Bea.I love you, I won't be going anywhere anytime soon."I bury my head in his shirt, and dry my soft cotton tickling my nose."Im going to be around for a long time, me and my cute bootie." He says.I laugh and squeeze him one last time before letting go of him and sitting beside him."You know Tris my dreams are like that." I raise an eyebrow."What bad dreams do you have?" "They are usually about loosing you."

An~Hunger games reference in there ;) I was having format problems so if this is messed up imma be pissed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Y'all!  
Sorry for the late update, I've actually been really busy with back to school crap, and dentist thats why I have been delayed for, about two days? I don't know, all I know is this is extremely late chapter! **

**Love y'all **

* * *

Tris POV~

"So, you planning on you and Four being twins on twin day?" Christina asks me as we walk to chemistry.I shrug,"We haven't talked about it, but I'm assuming we will since we are twins every year." Chris nods as we turn into the dull grey classroom."What about you and Will? What outfits have you planned?" She laughed and sat in the back corner of the classroom."Yes, we've talked and we have planned, but you'll have to wait for the outfits!" I laughed and sat beside her, the lab the tables start filling up, and the teacher finally walks in."Alright class, I'm Mrs. Camilla and, ASHTON SIT DOWN AND STOP PLAYING WITH MICHAEL'S HAIR!" She shouts, resting in the class to giggle.**(AN: If you totally know who those two are, applause to you! They won't be in the story much, I just couldn't resist the temptation :D)** "Thank you, alright lets get started, shall we?" I inwardly groan and start taking notes, even if I hate Chemistry I can't afford to fail.

After half an hour of torture, Chris and I meet up with the rest of the gang to go to Art.I see Tobias standing outside of our group, talking to Dakota, he seems flustered as Dakota twirls her long brown hair.I nudge Christina and nod over to smirks and we silently laugh, getting the attention of the others.I quickly walk over to Tobias and give him a peck on the lips."Hey babe, ready for art?" I ask grins and nods, then looks at Dakota."Well as you can see, Tris is my girlfriend and we are very happy." He leans down to kiss reaches over and feels his muscles."But babe, remember how much fun we had last week? I could do you again, no strings attached." She licks her lips, trying to look sexy.I let out an ugly snort and bury my face in his arm to hide my laughter."Sorry Dakota, but I'm not looking for STD's."She whines as he steers me back to our friends."Yo, Four, what did that bitch want this time?" Zeke throws back his head and groans."She offered to help me 'let some steam off.' Needless to say, I didn't want any STD's."He hugs my side."And Tris could always do that for you, right guys?" Christina questions."Definitely." they all agree, I throw glares at them as we start walking towards art.

"Why am I so bad at this! I can't even draw a hot dog!" I complain to Shauna."I hardly think I could draw a square with these noodle hands." She replies."I don't know Shauna, I think those hands are pretty talented if I do say so myself." Zeke says winking."Why are you so amazing at drawing Chrissy?" I point to her drawing of a 'summer outfit.'" I guess I'm just naturally gifted." She says sarcastically."Tris you think your complaining? Have you seen Uriah's?" Zeke asks, I shake my grabs is from Uriah and slides it on he thinks drawing a green blob with a brown rectangle labeled 'Dinosaurs love cake 3' is art."What the fuck is that?" I ask, pointing at the brown blob underneath the 'dinosaur'."Oh that, is the natural process where-" I cut him off with shoving the drawing back in his face."Not in the mood to learn about something I clearly no about." I peer over four's shoulder trying to get a peek of what he's looks at me and hides the paper under his muscular arm."Nu-uh Missy Trissy." I scowl."First off, don't call me that, and Whyyy?" I mouths later and goes back to down at my work, I sigh and try to draw a narwhale, it ends up looking like a teardrop that has a stick stabbed in its head.

* * *

**Bad Sucky chapter I know, But you where introduced to Twin day! We do that at my school on spirit week, then at our high school we do Senior Servant day, where all the seniors dress up in costumes and get paid to do random sisters friend was pulled into a closet by some like Chicago gang dudes, and they were dealing her teacher got duck taped to his chair by a guy dressed as a duck...**

**Anyways I was watching the hipline scene today and it made me think of Allegiant.**

**SPOILERS BTW!**

**Ok it made me think about when I read about Tris's death It was the end of the day, so I was like reading as I was leaving and going to the bus that day, and when I finished I just started I held off most of my tears until I got home, and of course my dad was home.I JUST WANTED FREAKING PRIVACY BUT HE KEPT ASKING HOW SCHOOL WAS! I was like fighting of the urge to ! He said he had to work on the pool, so I ran up stairs and screamed in my pillow.**

**A few days later I finished Tfios... Worst week of my life.**

**Byeee!**


	6. Starbucks and New Friends

**T**Here** is a update 3**

* * *

**Tris POV~ Twin Day**

The next morning I wake up and immediately go to the bathroom.I quickly wash my face and apply tinted moisturizer, then some concealer to cover my dark circles from lack of sleep.I then wing my eyes and apply mascara, and apply bright red lipstick.I rub my lips together and pucker them while I turn on my flat iron to straighten my hair.

Once I'm done I walk out of the bathroom, and pull on my twin shirt says,"Yah mad bro?" and I pull on regular black skinny jeans and my red and white high tops, then grab Tobias's letter man jacket and downstairs."Bye mom!" I shout from the front door, getting a muffled reply from the kitchen.I smile and walk out, and into my old Jeep.I roll down the windows and blast Superhero by 5 Seconds of Summer.I decide to run by Starbucks so I'm not completely starving the entire machine takes my order and I pull up to the window to pay and get my coffee.A girl about my age with blue hair hands me my really intrigued by her hair so I end up staring."Hey, I really like your hair." I smile and hand her my money."Oh Thanks, heres your change." She hands me a quarter, but I push her hand back to her."Keep the change," I look at her tag."Olivia." I smile and grab my coffee from the cup holder."Im Tris by the way!" I shout out of my window as I drive away."Have a nice day!" She shouts back.I wave to her and turn out of Starbucks.

I hop out of my car and see Tobias standing there in a grey T-shirt matching my own only saying,"Nah I ain't even mad." I run over to him a jump on his back."Heyyy Tobyyy!" I whisper to him."Hey Baby." I run a hand through his mane and mess it up slightly."Goof ball." He sticks out his tongue and makes a double chin.I shake me head laughing and grab his hand, hopping of of his back."We have first block in like 5 minutes." He says checking his watch.I grab his hand and pull him inside to go to home room.

When we finish home room, which was mostly just playing games and watching Movies in German, we all start towards second when I see a familiar blonde/blue head."OLIVIA!" I wave my hands wildly and try to get her attention, gaining turns around and see me and the rest of the gang and makes her way over."Oh hey Tris." She greets, hiking up her bag on her shoulder."Wait, why weren't you at school for first?" Christina and Uriah face palm and Olivia laughs."I have something called a open first period." She explains, making me feel a bit stupid."Oh damn, I knew that." Four laughs and hugs me to his side."Anyways, this is Four, Uriah, Zeke, Will, and Their girlfriends Marlene, Shauna, and Im dating Four." Olivia nods and I check the time on my phone."Aw crap, were going to be late, Talk to you later Olivia?" She nods and starts walking away."Oh wait, I need your number." She hands me her phone, and I hand her mine as we exchange numbers."Talk to you later!" Chris shouts to Olivia, who waves back."She seems sweet." Marlene agree and walk into second period."How did you meet her anyways?" Zeke asks."I was running a bit late so I ran by Starbucks for a frappe and she was working the line." I pull out my notes and a pen."Wait, you went to Starbucks without me?" Uriah asks, covering his heart."Mhmm Sorry Uri." He scoffs and starts doing warmup math problems.

* * *

**Ok I just couldn't resist putting a little OC Based of of me! So Olivia may need a best friends or Boyfriend to add to the gang, so if you want to make an Oc you can..**

**Name~  
****Gender~  
Age~  
Looks~  
Personality~**

**So if you do want to make a OC then do so, Im not limiting guests from making an OC, but It would be really much better if you have an account so I can PM and #Soznotsoz about a late update, 5sos is controlling my life . So yeah pretty crappy chapter considering I didn't check grammar so ****Apologies to that.**


	7. - Im sorry guys -

IM SUPER SORRY!

Ok so I haven't updated in forever but the only excuse is I'm not really into Divergent anymore. It sounds awful but it just isn't fun to write about anymore, I may continue to update every one in a while but other than that Im not really doing anything ;-; So I do have a Wattpad that I use often so if you want to check that out I'm ImInthetribeMikey_ I do a lot of creative writing and such so that is fun! Ok Im really sorry but I also have been bullied a lot this past month and it is really starting an effect on me so that is another reason why I'm taking a break.

I LOVE YOU ALL AND IM SOBBING BECAUSE IM LEAVING SUCH A GREAT COMMUNITY! Please don't forget about me I might update some times :)

Love y'all !

-DauntlessTribute46 loves you!


	8. EVERYTHING IS AWESOMMEEEEEEEEE

**This is the fixed version and I swear if it screws up again I'll just rewrite it. Oh I deleted chapter 9 since it was crap and It looked like I was on drugs. Haha sorry since these were so messed up on the format, enjoy!**

Tris POV/p  
Twin day included entertainment and good food, which was Uriah's favorite part. We all decided to head back to my place and hang out.  
"Okay so who's driving?" I called out opening the passenger seat."I might as well so Uriah doesn't wreck it again." Will says catching the keys Tobias threw to him and climbing in the drivers seat. "Okay guys that was one little squirrel I didn't want to hit him!" I scoff and slide over to let the others in. Tobias slides in next to me and Christina hoping in the back with the others. "Yah so you drove into a tree to save a squirrel, smart." Zeke says buckling in and putting an arm around Shauna. "Can we just drive already?" Chris asks making Will start the ignition an back out of the school parking space. "So how'd you like twin day Bea?" Toby asks me. "Good, we out did ourselves from last year for sure!" "Last year was pretty crappy for sure, we looked like idiots." He says remembering the stupid outfit we pulled together the night before. "It helped that we actually planned this time." I say twirling a piece of hair and humming along to the radio blasting New Perspective by Panic! at the disco. He laughs and agrees. "Well you've known i'm like a professional procrastinator when it comes to anything." He says sticking out his tongue. "We're both pretty lazy people but that is what we have best in common!" I pinch his cheeks and he tries to lick my hand but I pull away before he can do anything. "You're immature." I laugh and he makes a silly face. "Thats what you love about me!" He makes a heart with his hands and smiles cheekily at me. "Not as much as Ashton Irwin's dimples, now that I love." I tease and poke his chest. He pouts and turns away from me. "Aw is the big baby upset?" I say hugging him. He nods and kisses my forehead once. I make a face and wipe my hand over the slobber he left behind. "Yuck Four." I say looking a Chris disgusted. She and toby laugh and I sarcastically laugh at them before laughing at Uriah making a weird face. 

We decide to just watch a movie to pass time, Uriah said that we had to watch something that wasn't a horror movie because last time we snuck up behind him and scared him. "So it's between Frozen, The Lego movie, or The Phantom of the Opera." Marlene said looking at each of us from the disc area **(You know where they put the DVD in to play it.. Am I being an idiot lol)** "LEGO MOVIEEEEEE!" none other than the Predrah (How do you spell it .) brothers yell bouncing up and down on the couch."I'm down with that." Four says putting an arm around me. "Same." Marlene nods and puts in the movie, then goes to calm down Uriah, who is bouncing and spilling the popcorn everywhere.

**I can't get over how cute the brothers are 3**

**This isn't ****edited cause I'm really lazy and depressed since tomorrow is Monday . **

**Ew School**

**Anyywayyysssssssssss**

**BYE!**

**Btw I changed my pen name bc I can *makes a failed attempt to be dope but falls in a tub of ice-cream robots***

**Ohh lord I need help :P**


	9. chapter nine

Third person/Christina POV-

I don't know what to believe.  
"About a month ago, everyone knew they hanged out a lot, but they always denied anybody who said they'd be cute together. Trust me, that was about five times for me. But I always saw the way they looked at each other, or when they thought that the other wasn't looking and steal side glances.

"I guess i'm just confused. Multiple times Tris denied my prying into the case that there was always something more to the bond between the two, that 'she couldn't date Four because it would be like dating Caleb.' I understand that maybe she is scared of falling in love after walking into the girls bathroom and watching a tearful, broken hearted, girl, wondering what she did wrong. She was afraid of ruining what she already had with him. She had no clue that he felt the same way. Part of the reason she never talked to him about it was she was shameful, shameful for falling in love with her best friend.

They already fought like a married couple, how is that not immediate comfort to confess their feelings.

The day in second grade when Four had a cub scout camping trip for a night, and Tris cried because it was the first night they couldn't eat chinese food and watch the Lion King all night, all summer. Or the time Tris fell from the tree and broke her wrist in sixth grade, and Four ran outside to help her with her mom to the hospital. It was truly fascinating to see there friendship blossom.

Or the crappiest day after the last day of with grade when Tris and Christina fought and hadn't spoken, he texted her saying all the things she wanted to hear. The exact thing Christina's boyfriend Will was doing.

They both loved each other and everybody could see, even though some tried to have a relationship like that, you couldn't compare to how much they loved each other. Yet. They. Were. Oblivious.  
And Christina knew more than she could've ever known, because of a text, Four sent by accident to Chris, meant for Tris.

Tobias- 'When I tell you I love you, I don't say it out of the habit I've managed over the years, I say it to remind you that you're the best thing thats ever, ever, happened to me. I love you.

Of course Tris never got that message, Christina never gave it to her over the three years it's been in her phone.

**Awkward chapter, I don't even know what i'm doing ****with this lol.**

**Yeah the format thing happened again, yay? so if you see stuff like /p or p/ thats it, or random quotation marks where they shouldn't be, thats why.**

**Bye**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm updating because I feel punk rock.**

**Just kidding, Luke Hemmings is more punk rock than I am **

**Tris POV**

By the time school, or hell, ended that day all I wanted was to grab a Pumpkin Spice Frappe and watch Big Bang Theory the rest if the day. Of course it didn't help that Tobias was 'sick' today and couldn't pick me up. That and the fact that my Science teacher thought that since I made a sarcastic comeback in class that I deserved extra homework. Yay me!

Today was one of those days where you couldn't get warm even if you were immediately next, or in, fire.

Walking home didn't take nearly as long as I planned it would, I thought it would take fifty years, but it ended up only taking ten minutes, because I live like not even a mile from school. The jingling of my school ID stopped when I reached to grab the key hooked onto it, but I spotted a note tapped onto a Nerf gun on the wooden porch floors. Sighing, I picked it up.

'Trissy poo, Welcome home. I'm hiding in the house somewhere with a Nerf gun, here is the other one...' I pick up the toy gun and tuck it under my right arm and continue reading.

'The loser has to do each others Chemistry homework for a week. May the odds be ever in your favor. Xoxo Tobias.'

I'm somewhat mixed between excitement and the fact that he signed his name with the 'xoxo.'

Shoving the scribbled note into my backpack, I ready the gun and open the door using my knee.(Skills tho) I walk in stealthily and quickly run into the kitchen for refuge behind the counters. I slide the bags straps off of my shoulders and crawl around the counter to face the screen door. In the midst of my crawling a loud creak comes from where I was previously hiding, the front door. More creaks follow and I take in a collected breath then stand up to be met with Toby's face from across the counter. He shoots and hits me in the shoulder as I run off into the family room aiming sloppy shots back at him. I stop and shoot him while he's running, he gasps and throws back his head before looking t me with glinting eyes of trouble.

Tobias charges around the coffee table and right at me. He grabs me and tickles me. "stop-it-please-" I start laughing so hard I cry. He laughs and pulls me into a hug./p  
p style="text-align: left;""You're the best Fake-boyfriend ever." I say smiling up to his bright face. His smile drops for a second, so quickly I almost miss it. "Thanks babe." he says jokingly gaining the bright face once again. "I just want to change into sweatpants and watch TV while going on Tumblr with you." I pout and hug him. "Yes you majesty." He sticks out his hand and we walk upstairs. (;) oohh lala)/ 

**This stupid formatting thing is like ew**


End file.
